<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>山海相逢之处 by Angelaislove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200861">山海相逢之处</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelaislove/pseuds/Angelaislove'>Angelaislove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Romantic novels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:29:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelaislove/pseuds/Angelaislove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>九十年代的纯真爱情。男主打破父母对自己传统婚姻的束缚，从而达到自己想要的爱情婚姻。女主子静也最终获得自己所爱之人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>山海相逢之处</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>是我骨中的骨，<br/>肉中的肉，<br/>可以称她为女人，<br/>因为她是从男人身上取出来的。<br/>因此，<br/>人要离开父母与妻子连和，<br/>二人成为一体。”</p><p>-创世记 2:23-24-</p><p> </p><p>第一章</p><p>提亲</p><p>在白领镇西边的深山中有一个建在战乱时期为躲避战争而建的村庄，因大部分的村民都姓安，人们为它取名为安宁村，希望村子能给他们带来安全，及宁静。战争过后，大部分的村民都搬出了村庄，如今只剩下二十几户人家依旧居住在这里。这里的景色，犹如画中之景，奇美无比。层层叠叠的山峦一眼望不到尽头。悬崖峭壁上的山峰时常弥漫在云雾之中，时隐时现犹如空中楼阁。郁郁葱葱的树木覆盖着整个山川给无数的鸟兽们提供了一个极其富有的栖息之地。晶莹剔透的山泉水从远处的巅峰上跌落下来，形成一条不大不小的溪流。溪流缓缓地流淌过安宁村与另一条小溪汇合，又急匆匆地流进翡翠湖，再从翡翠湖中慢慢地溢出流向白岭河。每到季节更换之时，这里的山就会呈现出一幅与往不同的景色，美轮美奂，堪比仙境。这是一个与世隔绝，一尘不染的清新之地。即使是在这九十年代中期，也没有受到任何工业革命的冲击，村民们依旧过着日出而作，日落而息的平静生活。山中的村民们除了种地以外，也编织一些竹制品，采集坚果，以及靠打猎来维持生活。</p><p>        比起这山中的景色，子静的美更胜一筹。她有着一张被上帝的手触摸过的脸庞。村里的老人们常说，只有这山上刚刚被净化过的溪水，才能养出像子静这么美的姑娘来。她的肌肤白皙透亮，眼神纯净，如同翡翠湖中的一潭碧水。她的双唇红润饱满，牙齿洁白如玉。这是一张让人看上一眼就忘不掉的脸，美得让人惊叹！ 安子静不仅人长得漂亮，还有着一双灵巧能干的双手，洗衣做饭，劈柴烧水，采茶种地，纺纱织线，无所不能。她做的饭菜，色香味俱全，她炒的茶香飘万里。</p><p>        子静五岁时他的父亲从栗子树上摔下来，头撞到了一块大岩石上，失血过多而失去了性命。母亲在她十二岁时带着九岁的弟弟去远方，就再也没有回来过。  这些年子静一直和爷爷安赫住在一起，两人相依为命，日子过的并不富裕，却也还算是平静。</p><p>        子静去过最远的地方就是白岭镇，每次一到赶集的日子，村里就会有人结伴带上山里的土货到镇子上去卖. 多年前，子静也会背上自己炒的花茶去镇上卖. 但因她的花茶极其的受欢迎，最近几年，一到炒茶时节，镇上的茶叶铺就会派人上山来收她的花茶。自从那之后她去镇上的次数就越来越少了。她已经有很长一段时间没去白岭镇了。她想念镇上那人来人往的街道，各种各样的商店，颜色鲜艳的布料，不同款式的衣服，首饰，还有爷爷喜欢的美味糕点。以往她每次卖完茶后，都会逛上一两个小时，给爷爷买些点心，以及给自己买上几件好看的小物件。 最近这几年，子静偶尔去一两次白岭镇，在回来的路上总是会有年轻小伙子一路尾随来到安宁村并询问她的年龄芳名，婚配等信息。这样的事发生的次数多了，爷爷怕会惹来祸端，就不再让子静去白岭镇了。</p><p>        自从子静满十九岁起，提亲的人就络绎不绝。提亲的人虽多，可没有一个能让安赫相中的，所以都被他以子静年龄尚小的理由而回绝了。 日子一天一天的过去了，提亲的人也越来越少了。转眼间子静已是二十有二。安赫开始有些担忧起来，怕自己的挑剔，耽误了孙女的一生，毕竟在这深山中的选择并不多。正当他考虑着是否应该在之前诸多提亲的人当中为子静挑选一位之时，子静的婚事迎来了一个新的选择。</p><p>那是一个秋末的下午，爷爷和子静正在田里收割最后一茬稻子。在不经意间，安赫远远看见媒婆李湘手臂上搀着个篮子，正费劲地往安宁村方向走来。安赫脸上不禁露出一丝喜悦之情，他立马停下手中的活，走到孙女身边对她说，”静静，别割了，屋里头要来客人了，你回去准备准备，路过菜地时，多摘些蔬菜回去，今晚多烧几个菜。我把这边收拾收拾，随后就回去。”  子静起身将手中的一把稻子放在身边的稻堆上，又用袖子擦了擦额头上溢出的汗珠回答着问 “ 谁呀？爷爷，哪个，哪个客人要来我们屋里？”  爷爷笑了笑说，“ 贵客，你别问了，等会儿你就知道了，走吧，回去准备去吧。”   子静看着爷爷满脸笑容的样子，也笑了笑，就没在多问，嗯了一声，然后走到田埂上，挑起一担稻粒回家去了。</p><p>      大约过了个把钟头左右，子静晒好稻谷正坐在院子里折菜，门口传来了一个中年女人的声音，  “安赫大哥 ，安赫大哥在家吗？” 媒婆李湘一边推开院子的门一边问。子静连忙起身迎上去打招呼，“呀～ 是李阿姨来了，快进来，爷爷还在稻田里，他一会儿就回来。”   李湘一边往院子里走，一边看着子静说，“哟，小静在家呢，这一年不见，长的越发的漂亮了。” 子静笑了笑，一边接过李湘手中的篮子，一边问 “ 李阿姨，累了吧，快进屋坐下歇会儿。”  两人进屋后，子静将篮子放在客厅的四方桌上，又给李湘泡了杯茶并对她说，“阿姨你先坐着喝口茶，我去叫爷爷回来。” 子静话音刚落，就听见院子里传来了一个洪亮的声音说 “不用叫了，我回来了，是李湘妹子来了。”  <br/>李湘一听到自己的名字，豁地从椅子上站了起来说 “ 哟，你这是能掐会算啊，你怎么知道是我来了呀。”  安赫一边走进屋子，一边故作神秘着说 “天机不可泄露。”  子静和李湘对视了一眼，不约而同地笑出了声。子静转身给爷爷拿了一块湿毛巾擦脸，又给他泡了一杯茶，转身回到院子里去了。</p><p>        在安赫擦脸之际，李湘从篮子里拿出了一斤鸡蛋糕，两包冰糖，和一捆深棕色的毛线。 安赫看着桌上的东西，客气地说，“哟，妹子，跟你说过多少次了，这么远的路，来了就别再带东西了，怪沉的。”  </p><p>        李湘一边把篮子放到地上一边说 “ 太重的东西，我也实在是拎不动，这不就带了些轻巧的东西嘛。知道你喜欢吃鸡蛋糕，就买了一点。这冰糖嘛，你可以拿它炖点梨水，解解燥，这天气喝刚刚好。还有，这是镇上新到的羊毛线，比起一般的毛线啊，那是暖和多了。” </p><p>安赫，“ 哟，真是让你破费了”  </p><p>李湘 ，“破费什么呀， 这些都是今天让我来的那家人出的钱。我可是一分钱都没花。”</p><p>“什么样的人家能请得动您再跑一趟这么远的路呀？” 安赫一边说一边坐了下来。</p><p>“这次让我来的这一家，那可是镇上有头有脸的人家。要不是前几天，他家八十多岁的老太太去寺庙的路上摔了一跤，怕自己活不了多久了，还不知道他们要挑到什么时候去呢! ”  李湘边说边小心翼翼地从口袋里掏出一块叠的方方正正的蓝色大手绢并将它放在桌上打开。她从手绢里拿出一张照片。她把照片推到安赫跟前并对他说 ” 安赫大哥，您看看，看看这小伙子能配的上你家宝贝孙女不，先不说别的，光看这长相，这方圆百里内恐怕也挑不出第二个来了吧。”  </p><p>安赫一边拿起照片仔细地看，一边说，“这长的确实是不错，但是妹子啊，这男的，他长的好看，又不能当饭吃，最重要的是，要看他有没有担当和有能力让我孙女过上好日子。”   </p><p>李湘笑着说，  “看你说的，我要是没点把握，今天我还真不敢来，你这群山峻岭的，我这一趟趟白跑的还不够吗！” 说完， 李湘开始胸有成竹地介绍起照片中男人的家庭背景起来。这小伙子名叫赵远东，今年二十六岁， 是我们白岭镇老镇长的小儿子。高中毕业后去当了四年的兵，退伍后留在了金城，自己在那里开了个工厂。他可是我们镇上少有的能人那，多少个大学生都比不上一个赵远东！”  </p><p>李湘介绍完后，她得意地看着安赫问，“怎么样？这样的家世，这样的相貌，这样的条件，无可挑剔了吧？”  </p><p>安赫的视线从照片上移开，抬头看了一眼李湘问 “ 你说的老镇长是赵卫国吗？”</p><p>“是啊，就是赵为国。” 李湘兴奋地说，“ 你认识？”</p><p>安赫将照片放回桌上回答道 ，“见过几面，谈不上认识。听人传言，他有三个儿子，个个都是人中之龙？是真的吗？”  </p><p>“哟，这可不是传言，字字属实。” 李湘睁大眼睛，手舞足蹈地说，“他的大儿子是市税务局局长，取的是一个外省军长的千金。二儿子是北大毕业的，毕业后留在了北京，具体做什么的不知道，据说是在一家外国人开的一个大公司里工作。他在那里买了房，还娶了一个城里的姑娘。他的小儿子，就是赵远东，比他两个哥哥还要有出息！自己开工厂，自己当老板，什么事都自己说了算！”  </p><p>安赫看着李湘唾沫横飞的样子，突然话锋一转，表情严肃地问 “ 他这么好的条件，在外面就没谈上一个？” </p><p>李湘迟疑了一下回答说 “哟， 他在外面有没有谈过，这我还真不知道。但每次回来，都没见他有带过姑娘回家。” 她顿了顿，疑惑地看着安赫问 “ 怎么了，哥，你在担心什么？自己镇子上的人，知根知底的，这你还不放心吗？还是觉得这小伙子条件太好了，怕自己孙女～～～～？” 李湘故意拉长了声调。</p><p>“那倒不是。” 安赫立刻反驳道 ，“看你说，他要是龙的话，我家静静就是凤，他家的条件就是再好，我家静静配他，那也是绰绰有余。只是这毕竟是婚姻大事，马虎不得。”</p><p>听到老爷子这么说，李湘难掩心中喜悦。根据她以往的经验来看，知道这桩婚事十有八九能成了。她高兴地说 “ 那是自然的，婚姻大事自然是马虎不得。这样吧，你要是有意促成这门亲事，明天你和我下山，去他家看看，亲自和他家人聊聊，也好多了解了解他家的情况。” </p><p>安赫皱了皱眉毛说 “ 这样吧！大概的情况我也了解了，不过这事还是得看孩子的意见。你容我和静静商量，商量，再回复你。” </p><p>李湘爽快地答应着说，“ 行，那你和小静先商量，商量，不过明天我得带个准信回去。我来之前，他们已经请镇上的先生给他们合过八字了，无论是属相，还是生辰八字，都很相配。你们这边要是没问题的话，对方要求在大雪封山之前就把婚事办了。”</p><p>“什么 ？大雪封山之前？这么快？” 安赫感到非常的意外，言语之间也有些疑惑。</p><p>李湘忙解释道 “ 我不是跟你说了吗，他家老太太，就是远东的奶奶前几天在去寺庙的路上摔了一跤，摔断了背上的三根肋骨。这不怕自己活不长了，就整天喊着要她的宝贝孙子早点把婚事办了。这不，趁他回来看奶奶的这当儿，就想把这事一起办了，也好了她的一桩心事。”</p><p>“哦~ ，是这样啊，” 安赫的眼睛盯着地面，陷入了沉思。 过了许久，他对一直看着自己的李湘说，“ 那行吧，我心中有数了。明早一定给你个准信。 ”  你看你，爬了一天的山了，也累的够呛的。你先去静静的房间里躺一会儿，吃饭的时候我再叫你，你看行吗。” </p><p>“ 那行吧，听你这么一说，我还真是觉得有点累了” 说完，李湘轻车熟路地走进了子静的房间。</p><p> </p><p>       安赫拿着远东的照片走进厨房，见子静正在炉灶边生火准备做饭。他将照片放在了碗柜的上层。然后他走到炉灶边和子静一起坐下往炉子里添柴火。 安赫面带笑容，声音中又带着点兴奋对子静说了赵远东的大概情况。子静一边安静地听着，一边望着灶台里那跳动的火焰。她心中默默地念起他的名字来，“赵远东” ，恍恍惚惚之中，思绪飘扬，此生的归宿是否就是赵远东, 他有何过人之处，竟能让挑剔的爷爷喜形于色.........。</p><p> </p><p>       吃过晚饭后，子静拿起碗柜上的照片走到了村上头的小溪边，又找了一块干净的青石板坐了下来。这是她多年来养成的一个习惯，晚饭后总是要在山边走一走，在小溪边坐一坐。只是今日与往日不同的是她直接来到了小溪边坐下来并仔细地看起照片来。只见那照片中的男子身着一套军绿色的军装，浓眉大眼，气宇轩昂，高大挺拔，眉宇之间透着一股正气，尤其的俊美。子静还从没见过这么好看的男子，她忍不住看了一遍又一遍，看得她的脸颊发烫，心跳加速。</p><p>        因为李湘要在子静家住一晚，子静就将自己的房间让给了她。而她自己则去和堂妹安琪住了一晚。安琪比子静小一岁，两人从小玩到大，是无话不谈的好姐妹。安琪初中毕业后在白岭镇上的幼儿园当过两年的幼师。 因婶婶身体不好，她干脆辞去了工作回来方便照顾婶婶。</p><p>       子静刚走进安琪家门口，安琪就拉着子静的手迫不及待地问 “怎么样，怎么样，姐，这次来提亲的是哪一家？家庭条件怎么样？是那里人？长的怎么样？我们认识不？” </p><p> “安琪，你真是越来越没规矩了。” 婶婶故作生气地说</p><p>子静笑着和叔叔，婶婶，打了一声招呼后，就和安琪一起进了房间。那一夜两人看着远东的照片一直聊到深夜才入眠。</p><p> </p><p>第二章</p><p>骗婚</p><p>一走进白岭镇，李湘就直奔镇长家报喜。远东的母亲，雅琴一看到媒婆脸上的笑容，就知道这门亲事成了。送走媒婆后，镇长赵卫国打算亲自去一趟邮局，准备将一封早已写好的挂号信寄给远东。</p><p>       远西（远东的大哥）望着父亲的背影消失在街角。他回过头来对母亲说，“妈，我觉得我们不应该这样做。这样做对远东是不公平的。再说他也不可能会同意这桩婚事，你们这样做只会让他更讨厌这个家.”  </p><p>雅琴一边收拾桌子上的茶杯一边回答道，“我不在乎他讨不讨厌这个家，我只想他可以像正常人一样平平安安的过日子就行.”</p><p>远西咕哝着说 “我看你们只是想找个理由来保住自己的脸面并将他困在家中罢了！”</p><p>雅琴停下她手中的活，神情严肃地问，“什么？你刚才说什么？将他困在家中？凭心而论，我可从没奢望过你们中的任何一个能留在家中。我只是希望你们都能健健康康的，和平平安安的娶一个正正常常的女人好好过的一生。我给他安排的这一桩婚事，不是奢望他能留下来，而是希望他能够离开那个总是给他带来厄运的风尘女子。”</p><p>远西重重地叹了口气摇着头说，“你们真是太低估百合在他心目中的地位了，他把她看的比自己的命还重要，又怎么可能会移情别恋地去喜欢上一个在深山中长大的姑娘呢？</p><p>雅琴哼哼的冷笑了两声并自信满满的说，”亏你还是他的哥哥，你真是太不了解你弟弟了。我相信他会爱上她的.。你弟弟虽然性格倔强，但却充满了同情心和正义感。这是他的优点，更是他的弱点。保护弱者，是他的天性，而这个姑娘悲惨的身世正好可以填满他的同情心和他想要保护弱者的欲望。我相信这桩婚姻一定能将他拉回到正常的生活轨道上，不信你就等瞧吧！”</p><p>远西知道母亲是铁了心的要去这样做了，无论他怎么说，也改变不了她的心意。就不再说什么了。</p><p>        镇长赵卫国和他的妻子雅琴的想法是一至的，他相信这桩婚姻是改变儿子前途命运的唯一希望。远东至今已经有两年多没回家了。他拒绝回家的理由和两年前离开的理由还是一样的。一想起这些赵为国的心就无比的伤痛，非常后悔送他出去当兵。赵卫国一边走在邮局的路上一边想起两年前和儿子远东争吵的那一幕。那是在远东退伍回家的第一天。一家人相聚庆祝后，赵卫国提出了让他留在镇上的公安局当一名警员。远东却毫不犹豫地拒绝了。拒绝的理由是，百合不愿和他生活在这个小镇上。一听到儿子提起 “百合” 这个名字。 赵卫国像是触了电似的从凳子上蹦了起来并吼道， “你为这个风尘女子闯的祸还不够吗？我绝不允许你再和她来往。你要是还继续和她在一起，那我们就从此断绝父子关系。从今往后你就别想再踏进这个家门半步。” </p><p>远东望着父亲因愤怒而涨得通红的脸颊，不由自主地站起来倒退了几步。他深深地吸了口气并毫无畏惧地说 “不管你们同意还是不同意，我这一辈子都会和百合在一起。还有，无论你有多么讨厌我，或是有多么恨我，我永远都是你的儿子，你永远是我的父亲。这一点你我都无法改变。因为我的身体里流淌着你的血液。”</p><p> </p><p>赵卫国对儿子的回应，先是一愣。而后是又急又气。他一个箭步地冲向门边，一边拎起门后的扫把，一边恶狠狠地骂道。”看我怎么抽死你这个兔崽子！你这个没出息的畜生！你这个不争气的子孙，是要把我的这张老脸丢尽啊。”</p><p>赵为国一边走一边想，为什么他的这个小儿子不能向其他的两个儿子一样，让他省心省力并为他脸上添光。这两年他时不时地从他战友的口中得知远东为那个女的常常和人打架，最严重的一次，背部被人砍了一刀，躺了一个多月的才恢复。可怜自己的老婆千里迢迢的跑去看他，照顾他，还被他赶了回来。这两年来，家里也想了各种各样的办法来拆散他们却都没成功。他和妻子雅琴都认为这次安排的这桩婚姻是改变远东命运的唯一希望了。</p><p> </p><p>        远东背着一个庄青色的背包，眉心微锁，眼中充满着担忧。他一路风尘仆仆地直奔市医院。奶奶是他童年的全部，生命中的一部分。每每想起自己的童年，总会有奶奶的身影。不管孩童时的他有多么的调皮捣蛋，她总是面带微笑，目光慈祥，言语柔和。在外的这些年，他时常思念奶奶。他的脑海中也时不时地浮现出儿时奶奶一边为他织毛衣，一边唱曲，一边给他讲故事的情景。他也多次在梦中梦见奶奶为他做他最爱吃的糖醋排骨。</p><p>        在病房里，远东静静地坐在奶奶的病床边，看着她睡得正香。两年没见了，奶奶的头上再也找不出一丝青丝来了，皱纹也爬满了她的整个脸庞，松弛的眼皮懒散的耷拉着，瘦小的身体僵硬地躺在松松垮垮被窝里。看着奶奶身上的这些变化，远东的心不由地生出一些内疚感来。曾经暗暗发誓要将这世上最好的东西都送给她的自己，到头来却连回来多看她几次都做不到。想到这些，他的眼中涌出了些泪水。他将头埋在了被单上，双手紧握着压抑着自己悲伤的情绪。</p><p>        母亲雅琴从窗户边走了过来，轻轻地在他的背上拍了拍说 “想哭就哭吧。哭出来会舒服些。” </p><p>听见了母亲的声音，远东硬生生的将快要涌出的泪水收了回去并很好地控制住了自己的情绪。他清了清嗓音，冷冷的问 “ 她现在的情况怎么样了？摔断的肋骨能接回去吗？医生是怎么说的？”</p><p>雅琴面无表情地看了一眼自己的儿子，淡淡地说 “ 目前的情况还算稳定，医生建议采取保守治疗，让它慢慢的自然修复。不过老年人的修复时间会久一些，恐怕这以后得躺着过生活了。”</p><p>他俩的谈话声吵醒了病床上的奶奶。她费力地睁开双眼，等她看清坐在身边的远东时，她的脸上露出了久违的笑容。她用自己骨瘦如柴的双手紧紧地抓住远东的大手激动地说 “我的好孙子诶，你终于回来了，你可想死你奶奶了。”</p><p> </p><p>远东忙用自己有力的双手握住了奶奶的手说 ”奶奶，我也想你，你感觉怎么样？背上一定很疼吧？”</p><p>奶奶的眼中开始泛出些泪花，伤心地说 “不动还行，一动就钻心的疼。奶奶怕是活不久了。奶奶就是想你，没日没夜的想你。你说你们一个个的，都跑那么远的地方去干嘛呢？老二也是，你也是。你们要是能呆在家里，那该多好啊！我可以每天都看到你们，那我也就不需要老是去寺庙里给你们求平安了”</p><p>“ 奶奶长命百岁！”  远东轻轻地摸着奶奶的手说 “奶奶，你别多想了，你会好起来的。我保证以后会常常回来看你的。”  说完，他弯腰从背包里拿出一个是四四方方的绒盒。他打开绒盒，从里面取出一个晶莹剔透，碧绿碧绿的玉镯来。他拿起玉镯将它套在了奶奶的手腕上，问道 “奶奶，你看这颜色好看吗？” </p><p>奶奶一边看着手腕上的镯子一边开心地说 “ 好看，好看，真好看，这是我见过的最好看的镯子了。她慢慢地将视线从玉镯上移到远东的脸上，又用带着镯子的手摸了摸孙子那帅气的脸庞说 “我们家东东长大了，开始会疼人了。其实这次你愿意回来成亲，已经是给奶奶最大的礼物和安慰了。以后不要再给我买这么贵重的东西了,年龄到了，也用不上了。等你成了亲，奶奶这辈子就再也没有什么遗憾了。”</p><p>远东皱了皱眉，不明白是怎么一回事，他回头看了看母亲。希望能从她的脸上看出点什么来。</p><p>雅琴双手交叉在胸口，来回地在病房中渡步，假装没看见远东投来的疑惑的眼神。</p><p>“ 妈，你听见奶奶刚才说什么了吗？” 远东严肃地问</p><p>“ 啊，什么，哦！”  雅琴走了过来对她婆婆说 ” 妈，你先休息吧。现在也不早了，我和远东先回去，明天再来看你。说完她拿起包就往外走去。”</p><p> 在回去的车上，两人都沉默无语，远东几次想问却又欲言又止。</p><p>回到家，一家人沉闷地吃过晚饭后，雅琴把远东叫进了自己的房间。她一边将梳妆台前的椅子搬给远东，一边假装漫不经心地问，“ 这两年在外面都还好吧！最近生意怎么样？厂里一切都还顺利吗？”</p><p>远东一边接过椅子，一边回答说 “还行吧，就那个样，还过得去！”</p><p>他将椅子摆在窗边坐了下来。他看着站在床边的母亲说，“说吧，什么事！” </p><p>雅琴抬手抚了抚自己的头发，也坐了下来。她笑了笑对他说，“ 我说， 你这性格能不能改一改，还是这么的急！我是想跟你说，那个，噢～, 嗯～就是那个，你借你嫂子家的钱，我和你爸帮你还上了，以后你要是有需要，可以向家里开口。不要去外面借了。”</p><p>“你找我来就是为了告诉我这事吗？” 远东有些不耐烦地说，“要是没别的事，我先回房了。” 说完就要起身离去。</p><p>“坐下”  雅琴严厉地说，脸上的和悦之色瞬间荡然无存。“行吧，那我就直接说了吧！ 你奶奶的病，你也看见了。她的心愿你也清楚，那就是看着你成家。我们为你找了个不错的姑娘。你要是还有点良心，那就圆了你奶奶的心愿。趁你在家这几日就把婚事给办了。” </p><p>远东冷冷地说 “除了百合我谁也不要。”</p><p>雅琴叹了口气，神色忧伤地说 “ 人要脸，树要皮，我们家在镇上也算是有头有脸的人。怎么也不可能让你取一个那样的女人进家门。不过我们也知道，你心里，眼里都是她。所以这次成婚也只是让你在名义上成亲而已，主要是为了圆你奶奶的一个心愿。万一她要是迈不过这个坎，也好让她此生不留遗憾，安然的离去。”</p><p>远东扭过头去，两眼透过窗户直愣愣地盯着黑夜中的白岭河。像是没听见母亲刚才说的话。过了好一阵子，他低下头，用双手搓了搓脸说 “人生谁无遗憾，奶奶也是一样。有的事可以做，有的事不可以做。我不可以为了圆奶奶的一桩心事而去毁了一个姑娘的一生。”</p><p>雅琴说 “这个你可以放心，这桩婚姻只是一场交易。女方家里急需一笔钱，她愿意和你成亲。成亲后，你愿意留下就留下，不愿意留下，可以回金城去，我们决不阻扰。”</p><p>这是远东万万没有想到的。即使是在这偏僻的山镇中，也会有姑娘假借婚姻之名来赚取金钱。他脸上的表情有些惊讶，不敢相信母亲所说的是真的。</p><p>雅琴看着远东的表情冷笑了一声说“ 不要怀疑，是真的，不是每个人都可以活的像你一样，自由自在，没心没肺的。她爷爷病了，需要一笔医药费。” </p><p>远东的眼中闪过一丝同情的目光，心中感慨生活的不易。这些年在外，他深深地体会到了生活的艰难及无情。这也让他想起了不久前，自己厂里的一个车工，为了给他母亲筹医药费去卖血，结果不小心被染上了艾滋病的事。不过天下可怜之事实在是太多，即使是让他遇上了，他也是心有余而力不足。更何况这件事必定会给百合带来伤害。他深深地叹了口气说 “ 我不可以这么做，即使这是一场演出，也会给百合带来巨大的伤痛。”</p><p>听到儿子这样的回答，雅琴不由生气地从床边嚓的一下站了起来。她努力地压抑住自己心中的怒火，尽力压低声量说， “远东你做人做事不可以这么自私的，这是生你养你的家。你奶奶更是一手将你拉扯大的，亲的不能再亲的人了。这几年你一直和那个女人在一起，她可以天天看着你，搂着你，抱着你，毫无愧疚地享受着你给予的一切，你的爱，你的关心，你的钱，你的时间，你所有的一切都给了她。除了过年过节往家里寄了一些东西以外，你说你为这个家还贡献过什么？就是连一封信都没有，可怜你的奶奶，日盼夜盼的盼你回家，又时常地盯着你给她寄的那些东西，不舍得吃，不舍得用。说是光看着这些东西就像是看到了你。她还常常为你去祈平安…………，看到你成家是她这辈子最大的心愿那………你怎么忍心去辜负她对你的这一点点期望呢……这是你做孙子应尽的义务责任那…………。”</p><p>母亲的话语像是一把把开启他内心深处的钥匙，将他心中的内疚全部狠狠的揪出来展示在他的面前。让他深深的陷入到了自责当中。</p><p>雅琴一边说一边观察远东的反应。当她见到自己的儿子面带愧疚之色时，她缓和了一下语气继续说，“ 儿子啊，你就当是，帮爸爸妈妈一个忙。帮我们圆了你奶奶的这个心愿。以后你想怎样就怎样，爱跟谁过就跟谁过。”</p><p>听到母亲这么说，远东倒是有些意外。他有点不敢相信的问 “ 你的意思是即使我和百合在一起，你们也不再反对？”</p><p>雅琴无可奈何地叹了口气，从鼻子里轻轻地发出了一个“嗯” 字。</p><p>远东低下头皱着眉，用手撑着额头，眼珠子也不由地上下左右的转动起来，脑子不断地在思索着，好像是在做一道艰难的判断题。 过了许久，他放下撑在额头上的手，抬起头对母亲说，“ 我有些累了，你让我考虑考虑，明天再回复你。” 说完就起身想要离去。</p><p>雅琴脸上露出了一丝不易察觉的喜悦之色。她也赶紧站了起来，连忙把他叫住。心里想，就差这么一口气了，现在绝对不能让他走，怎么地都得让他应下这门婚事。她对着远东的背影带着命令式的口吻说，“ 站住，回来。”  接着她又柔声地说，“儿子啊！今天能做完的事，我们就不要再等明天了。你们开工厂的不都讲究个效率吗？是吧？”</p><p>远东转过身来，看着母亲那期待的表情。他知道，今晚他要是不做决定，怕是要熬到通宵去了。</p><p>“ 婚约是多久？” 他有些不耐烦地问。</p><p>“三年” 雅琴连忙伸出三根手指说。</p><p>远东说，“一年，多一天都不行。还有，这件事不可以让百合知道，一旦让她知道我就立刻终止合约。” </p><p>雅琴难掩心中喜悦，不过她还是故意假装有点为难的样子，拖长了声调有点不情愿地说 ，“嗯~~~~ 那行吧！你说一年就一年吧！”  她转身从梳妆台的抽屉里拿出一张纸，上面写着子静的一些基本信息。她把那张纸塞到远东手中说，“这是女方的信息，你有时间看一下。 行了，很晚了，你也奔波了好几天了，洗洗去睡吧！” </p><p>远东一边往外走去一边用眼睛随便扫了一眼，然后把它揉成一团扔在了地上说，“我没兴趣了解，反正是做戏，这些信息也都无所谓。” </p><p>雅琴在后面大声喊着说，“戏是假的，但表面上你得真做，要不我随时可以反悔答应你和百合的事。”</p><p> </p><p>第二天，为了方便去市医院看奶奶，远东决定去他同学开的摩托车店里买一辆二手摩托车。在买车期间，他同学，赵力鹏提议晚上和几个许久不见的哥们在镇上的大众饭店聚一下。</p><p>夜晚，在饭店二楼的包厢里，远东和几个许久不见的好哥们相聚在一起。他们在饭桌上聊起了以前做的种种傻事！掏鸟蛋，偷红笔改作业，戏弄女同学等等。当他们聊到以前他们常常戏弄的一个女同学时，包厢里一下子变得安静起来，气氛也显得特别的沉重。“怎么了，这一个个的都怎么了，怎么一下子变得这么沉重啊！” 远东的笑容僵在了脸上，不解地问？过了许久，赵力鹏抬起头神色悲伤的说，“芳芳走了，再也回不来了。她结婚的第二天就离了婚。刚拿了离婚证，她转身就跳进了白岭河。她的前夫说，“她是个破烂货。” 我真是想撕了那货”  赵力鹏恨恨地说，眼中充满了愤怒。</p><p>那一晚回去后，远东怎么也睡不着，脑中不断地浮现出芳芳的笑脸。那是一张多么清纯可爱的脸啊，怎么说没了就没了呢！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>